Ashes
by Tonaari-baketenshi
Summary: Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas entendu la pluie marteler les fenêtres, le vent hurler, malmenant les volets de bois soigneusement vernis, peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était bien plus que deux heures qui s'étaient écoulées. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé, à cet instant. Les inconnus avaient toqué à la porte. Alors il avait ouvert. / UA.
1. Chapter 1

BOUH \o/

...

Je vous ai fait peur ? Quoi, non ? Rhooo. C'est pas gentil de votre part, ça, et... Hein... Comment ça, "gentil, ça se mange" ? N'importe quoi ! Ca va bien chez vous ?!

... Heu, excusez-moi. Je viens d'écrire un truc super zarb, je sais _absolument pas _où ça va me mener mais fallait que ça sorte, parce que j'ai eu une loooooongue période de syndrome de la page blanche et bon, franchement, y a rien de plus désagréable. Notamment que j'ai un recueil sur Death Note en cours, et que j'arrive pas à écrire la suite. Je suis une honte. Une tâche. Quelqu'un à une corde dans l'assistance ?

... Hrm. Faites vraiment pas attention, c'est chronique. En plus, je publie pour la première fois sur le fandom KH, j'ai des tas de reviews à envoyer, des tas d'auteurs à suivre, des tas d'histoire à installer dans mes favoris, je dois faire trois créations pour demain, rattraper mes devoirs, enregistrer tous les fanarts qui sont ouverts dans les onglets juste à côté de celui nommé "FanFiction"... Et WTF ce titre d'ailleurs. J'avais aucune inspiration.

BREEEEEEF x_x. Vous êtes là ? Vous êtes vivants ? Vous n'avez pas fui ? C'est bien, quel courage, je vous payerai une glace à l'eau de mer. :3

**Auteur ~ **Tonaari-baketenshi, c'est mon pseudo, mais on m'appelle Nuity, ne vous gênez pas...

**Genre ~ **Ce premier chapitre est vachement Angst. Donc Angst. Avec de la Romance. Et après... Je vais peut-être vous apprendre un truc, mais je suis nulle pour trouver le genre d'une fanfiction. Heureusement qu'il n'y a que deux places, pas vrai ? Cela étant dit, certain chapitre vont dériver dans l'humour. Je sais, pas la peine de faire votre tête de WTF. /FRIGO/

**Pairing ~ **... Comment dire... J'aime pas trop dire ça à l'avance. Mais bon, y a pas vraiment de pairing "principal", sachez juste que vous aurez droit aux grands classiques du yaoi KH, hin. Après, comme je joue à KH3D en ce moment même, y a les personnages de The world ends with you qui sont invités dans cette fic par je ne sais quel miracle. Ils m'ont séduite, c'est tout. Il FAUT que je joue à ce jeu. ;_;

**Rating ~ **Alors là hin. On va dire T pour thème abordés, et... Ma Conscience vient de me frapper. "_Pas de spoil_", qu'elle me dit. Bon. Eh bien je vais lui faire plaisir. _Conscience, rends-moi ce fouet !_

**Warning ~ **Yaoi, c'est-à-dire (qui ne le sait pas ?) échange de fluides divers et variés entre garçons ~ (Et non, je n'écris pas de lemons. :D) Cela dit, si un homophobe passe par là et lit ma fic, libre à lui (ou elle) de m'écrire une review rageuse. Néanmoins qu'il (ou elle) note que je suis assez grande gueule sur les bords, et qu'il se pourrait que je décide de passer mes nerfs sur lui (ou elle), auquel cas il (ou elle... y a des hermas dans la salle ?) se prendra une belle gueulante, et ça fera mal. Je suis connue universellement pour ma tendresse de gros bourrin. :3

Aussi, le T n'est pas là pour rien. Il faut des fois mettre un grain de _folie _dans la vie. ^*^

**Disclaimer ~** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même pas Riku, même pas Axel... Ah mais, sauf Zexion, parce qu'il est mon âme soeur. Par conséquent, il m'appartient et je lui appartiens. /PORTE/ Mayeuuuh ;_; C'est pas de ma faute si mentalement il me ressemble trop IRL ! /pleure/

**Précisions ~ **C'est un UA, mais ça n'a rien de supernaturel, même si le premier chapitre peut y faire croire. J'expliquerai ça peut-être en note de fin de chapitre.

Voilà, et, bah, euh... Bonne lecture à ceux qui ont cliqué et qui ne sont pas morts. ^^"

* * *

« Bouge ! »

Ienzo se crispa, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Il ne _voulait _pas les voir, ces grandes silhouettes à capuche -quand bien même lesdites capuches n'étaient présentes qu'à cause de la pluie. Il avait beau avoir l'esprit rationnel, il n'était âgé que de six ans. Et à six ans, quand des hommes en manteau noir viennent vous chercher un jour d'orage, même avec le pragmatisme de Ienzo, on ne peut qu'avoir peur. N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis ? D'autant plus quand lesdits hommes vous ordonnent, avec une voix plus qu'autoritaire -le qualificatif d'_impérieux_ qui lui vient aussitôt à l'esprit n'a sans aucun doute rien à faire là- de les suivre sans protester. Le petit garçon se demande vaguement où sont ses parents -où _est_-il, somnolent, terrifié, perdu à la frontière du rêve et de la réalité- sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui viennent. Peut-être qu'ils avaient dit « on part faire une course, on revient dans deux heures ». Peut-être qu'il avait entendu le gravier crisser sous les roues de la vieille ZX de son père. Peut-être qu'à cet instant, il avait pris conscience qu'il était seul, tout seul dans sa grande maison - et peut-être que ça ne lui avait rien fait. Il lui semblait avoir pris un livre dans la petite bibliothèque, dans un recoin du salon, poussiérieuse et inanimée depuis des années. _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_. Le titre l'avait séduit, et Ienzo, six ans, surdoué et déjà passionné par les livres, avait ouvert celui-ci et s'y était plongé. Peut-être aussi qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, ni les nuages défiler et couvrir le ciel. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas entendu la pluie marteler les fenêtres, le vent hurler, malmenant les volets de bois soigneusement vernis, peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était bien plus que deux heures qui s'étaient écoulées. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé, à cet instant.

Les inconnus avaient tocqué à la porte. Sa mère avait surtout recommandé de ne pas ouvrir à ceux qui n'avaient pas les clés. Il l'avait fait. Curieux. Songeant que peut-être son père revenait-il encore une fois seul, abandonné par sa femme, et sans rien pour rentrer, excepté quelques billets pour les taxis. C'était fréquent, et ça ne dérangeait pas Ienzo outre mesure. Il devinait, mais il ne voulait pas savoir. Alors il ouvrait, allait piocher un nouveau livre, et s'enfermait dans le grenier chaleureux, puant le renfermé mais si rassurant. C'était un peu son monde.

(Il n'était néanmoins pas malheureux. Il avait une scolarité décente, mangeait à sa faim, et il avait beau n'avoir en guise d'amis que les héros de ses histoires, cela lui suffisait amplement. Il était simplement fermé à tout contact. Ienzo ne pouvait -ne _voulait_- pas s'approcher des autres. Ils riaient de lui. Mais ça lui était égal.)

Alors, intrigué, il avait tourné le locquet, enlevé la chaîne de sécurité, et actionné la poignée, la porte aux gonds bien huilés pivotant silencieusement. Et s'était dit qu'il dormait. L'enfant avait failli rire, tandis que le joli mot de _stéréotype_ passait en boucle dans sa tête. Deux hommes, en manteau noir à capuche. Et derrière, le ciel zebré d'éclairs. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient rempli d'un amusement qui ne correspondait pas à son visage poupon -bien qu'il soit déjà assez fin- et il put presque sentir la surprise des inconnus. Il avait vaguement pouffé, s'était contenu, et puis avait fait :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Ienzo, à cet instant, avait eu la _certitude_ que l'homme qui était le plus avancé avait haussé la sourcil -réaction, au passage, des plus prévisible. Il était sûr que ce genre de formulation, dans sa bouche, avait de quoi choquer. Inhabituel. Il haussa les épaules, et l'autre ordonna, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

« Viens. »

Et puisqu'il n'y avait rien à répondre, l'enfant s'était contenté de secouer la tête vigoureusement son ombre de sourire amusé s'était brusquement évanouie, et il avait eu peur. D'une certaine façon, il était facile de se moquer des stéréotypes, quand on regardait un film -ou, dans son cas, quand on lisait un livre. Mais se retrouver face-à-face avec était immédiatement moins agréable, réalisa-t-il. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement. Et lorsque l'homme avait esquissé le mouvement de le prendre par le bras, il avait immédiatement tourné les talons, et était parti en courant. Malgré tout, il restait assez vivace. Une sorte de chat. Sans réfléchir -ce qui était plutôt rare-, il était directement monté au grenier, se pelotennant derrière un vieux fauteuil en cuir rouge usé, craquelé de partout. Il faisait chaud, et Ienzo avait le souffle coupé (ça n'était pas comme si il avait l'habitude de courir aussi vite, son domaine étant plutôt l'excercice mental). Les pas de l'homme dans l'escalier de menier qui menait à son antre ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, et, plus il s'approchait, plus l'enfant se sentait mal. Comment tout cela avait-il pu déraper si vite ? Comment avait-il pu _perdre son sang-froid_ aussi rapidement -aussi _facilement _?

L'inconnu pénétra sans plus de manières dans son refuge, faisant grincer les lattes branlantes du vieux parquet (et, un instant, un court instant, un fol instant, Ienzo eut l'espoir stupide qu'il n'allait pas tenir, et que _l'autre_ allait passer à travers) un éclair illumina la pièce pendant un millième de secondes, la lumière passant à travers la lucarne, et, pour se calmer, l'enfant se mit à compter, mais à peine avait-il pensé « 1 » que le tonnerre avait retentit, lui arrachant presque un gémissement de peur. Presque. L'orage était au-dessus de sa maison -et l'homme, au-dessus de lui, permettant à Ienzo d'apercevoir pour la première fois ses yeux. Il frémit. Des yeux de chat sauvage, ambre doré ou peut-être or ambré, peut-être faisait-il face à un prédateur, et pas à un être humain. Il se roula un peu plus en boule, le cœur enserré par la peur et par une pensée moqueuse, _crois-tu qu'un chaton aurait plus de chances face à un lion ?_

Il y eut un moment de flottement la pluie cessa, le vent stoppa, le ciel s'éclaircit infimement, et Ienzo se demanda pourquoi donc l'inconnu -_le félin_- lui inspirait-il une telle peur. Il était quelqu'un de très rationnel, et n'avait pas l'habitude de sentiments aussi intenses -un jour, son père avait déclaré qu'_à toi tout seul, tu es une litote_. Il avait à peine souri il n'y avait sans doute que sur ce point que son géniteur et lui se ressemblaient.

Puis tout reprit, avec plus de violence encore, jusqu'aux battements de son cœur qui semblaient s'être interrompus une seconde avant. Un juron discret se fit entendre, tandis que l'acolyte -il l'avait presque oublié- du lion (il n'aurait pas pu le nommer autrement) montait à son tour les marches, et Ienzo se fit la réflexion que jamais son grenier n'aurait connu autant de visiteurs qu'ajourd'hui.

Ainsi, l'autre (remarquez que « l'autre » est une expression fort usitée dans ce chapitre) rejoignit son partenaire (et, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'enfant l'aurait plus défini comme son _supérieur_) et lui jeta un regard glacial, à faire frémit n'importe qui. Ses iris étaient sombres, et peut-être était-ce à cause de l'éclairage défaillant, mais Ienzo n'arrivait pas à les distinguer de ses pupilles. Peut-être était-il aveugle ? Non. De tels yeux ne pouvaient pas ne pas voir, sinon il ne le fixerait pas _de cette manière_.

Puis l'ordre vint.

« Bouge ! »

Nouveau blanc, et l'enfant lâche prise. Peut-on perdre conscience en restant éveillé ? C'est, en tous cas, exactement ce qu'il fait à cet instant-là. Son regard se voile, il cesse de trembler, il devient comme amorphe -_peut-être que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, peut-être que _ça_ ne fait jamais que sortir de sa propre imagination et qu'il va se réveiller, pâle comme la mort, le souffle court, et aller se réfugier dans son antre_. Ienzo devient un automate, un robot a l'esprit piégé entre deux états plus ou moins dangeureux, incapable de prendre la moindre décision, incapable de _réagir_, il n'arrive même pas à retenir la plainte qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres quand le lion -où peut-être est-ce l'autre, qu'il qualifierait plus de loup (un félin et un canidé, étrange association)- l'attrape, et le prend dans ses bras en soupirant. Il ne le balance pas par-dessus son épaule, non, un desdits bras à pris place sous ses genoux, et l'autre dans son dos. Il dégage une chaleur bruissante, et le bruit de sa respiration rappelle vaguement à l'enfant à demi-inconscient un _ronronnement _-que c'est cocasse. Puis il redescendent -_où se trouvent-ils, déjà ?_-, passent le perron, referment la porte et le claquement à quelque chose de définitif, des accents de fin du monde, lui procurant un peu la même sensation que ce jour où l'immense chêne du parc, sous lequel il aimait lire, s'est effondré, comme ça, sans raison apparente -une cassure nette. A l'intérieur, le bois était rongé par les insectes. Ienzo est parcouru d'un frisson qui le secoue presque tout entier, tandis que la pluie s'amuse à s'insinuer dans ses os, à dessiner des larmes sur son visage. Il a lu un livre qui disait que la pluie, c'était les larmes de Dieu. Il ne croit pas vraiment en Dieu, et cette pluie-là est vraiment désagréable -c'est, comme d'habitude, un euphémisme.

Bruit typique de l'ouverture d'une portière il aperçoit, à travers le brouillard de son _sommeil virtuel _-il ne saurait pas le nommer autrement-, un intérieur sobre, spacieux. Cuir noir, odeur de neuf. Pas le genre de parfum qu'il a l'habitude de sentir, et il n'aime pas trop ça.

On l'installe à l'arrière, on l'asseoit. Il se laisse faire, les yeux brumeux, une légère nausée le prenant tandis qu'il s'imagine la durée du trajet (il lui semble que le temps se déforme, se distord, se joue de lui, se _moque_ de lui, le narguant, _tu ne peux pas me rattraper_ et nul ne peut rattraper le temps perdu). Les deux autres -le loup et le lion- échangent quelques mots. Une conversation qui ressemble à :

« Je me demande ce qu'il s'est imaginé, pour qu'on lui fasse peur comme ça. »

C'est celui qui a les yeux d'abysse. Son ton semble être radouci, mais reste d'un froid polaire -nul doute qu'il est, donc, un loup blanc. Son supérieur (rien, ou peu de choses, ne l'indique, mais Ienzo en reste persuadé, il y a une hiérarchie entre eux, et c'est le félin qui est au-dessus) prend son temps, avant de finalement rétorquer d'une voix grave et profonde :

« Il ne sait pas. »

Que ne savait-il pas au juste ? La voix du lion contient un rugissement lointain, une sorte de puissance qui force le respect, sans même qu'il n'élève la voix -au contraire, elle est très feutrée, très mesurée. Un grondement sous-jacent, une menace permanente, un avertissement à celui qui oserait le provoquer -et Ienzo se prend à plaindre quiconque tomberait entre ses griffes.

« Non. » répond l'autre -même si ça n'était pas une question. « Ce gosse n'est pas normal.

- En effet, fait paisiblement le félin. A quoi d'autre t'attendais-tu de la part du fils adoptif de Vexen ? »

Vexen - il ne connaît pas ce nom-là. Son père se nomme _Even_ -et il résout l'anagramme dans sa tête en un rien de temps. Ca n'est pas vraiment difficile, même pour un _gosse_ de six ans (et encore plus quand celui-ci a été identifié comme surdoué, et passe déjà des heures dans des livres plus lourds que lui). Ienzo ne s'étonne pas plus que ça. _Even_ -ou Vexen, peu importe- est sans doute l'être le plus étrange qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Biochimiste, scientifique de renommée spécialisé dans la génétique, il était rarement chez lui, même le week-end -celui-ci ayant été une des exceptions confirmant la règle. Et si Ienzo est froid, son père l'était cent fois plus.

Son père _adoptif_ ? A vrai dire, il ne le sait pas, mais il ne voit pas vraiment pourquoi le lion mentirait. _Adoptif_, donc - l'enfant a toujours été apathique, et possède sans doute une des meilleures capacités à encaisser les nouvelles considérées comme choquantes par la plupart des gens. Il enregistre l'information, tout en continuant de somnoler, de errer entre ses rêves et une réalité déformée, devenue trop effrayante pour qu'il accepte d'y rester. Le moteur de la voiture est très silencieux -pour un peu, Ienzo n'aurait pas remarqué qu'ils ont démarré- et le paysage défile rapidement sous ses yeux vides, s'estompant peu à peu avec les gouttes d'une pluie qui s'est faite furieuse, vengeresse, au rythme des éclairs et du tonnerre, et il songe que jamais il n'avait été dans une situation aussi belle et terrifiante à la fois.

Puis il y a un blanc dans la conversation entre les deux hommes, un silence qui semble s'étirer à l'infini, qui le berce, et il sent une douce chaleur envahir ses membres glacés, ankylosés. Peut-être va-t-il partir ailleurs, de l'autre côté, peut-être l'emmène-t-on en enfer, mais, en attendant, Ienzo se laisse emporter par le sommeil après tout, pour l'instant, il n'y a plus rien à perdre.

* * *

Bon, voilà. Notez que j'ai eu un pur trip sur cette histoire de félin/canidé. Maybon, petit Ienzo lit beaucoup de livres, donc petit Ienzo a, forcément, une imagination débordante, surtout vu qu'il est enfant :3

Et, oui, c'est lui, mon premier personnage principal (il y en aura d'autre 8D). J'ai écrit à partir de mon âme s- du personnage dont je me sentais le plus proche, alors que généralement, j'écris plus du point de vue des personnages que je n'aime pas -tels que Near dans Death Note, par exemple, ou Sasuke et Naruto-, je n'aime pas écrire de celui de ceux que j'aime. Ca me fait un bon exercice, au cas où je tomberais amoureuse du personnage central d'un de mes livres. =P

Quoi qu'il en soit... Si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous êtes vivant ! C'est pas génial ? /FOUR/

... Vous avez encore assez de souffle pour laisser une review, pas vrai ? Même si c'est mauvais et que je mérite la flagellation ? T_T *technique des yeux de Dem- de chat potté*

Brouh.

_Tonaari-bakenteshi_

__(PS : J'ai un syndrome de publication irrégulière. Quand j'ai l'inspiration, je publie un chapitre presque tous les jours, quand je ne l'ai pas... Je suis fouettée par ma Conscience. Et aussi par ma meilleure amie. Argh.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, c'est de nouveau moi ! :3

(Eh oui, je suis même dans les temps. Enfin, il me semble que ça fait une semaine. Et je viens à peine d'écrire ce chapitre.)

D'après Wordichou, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent 8D Mais après, il compte les points d'exclamation et les guillemets comme des mots, hin...

Bref, maintenant j'écris à partir de mes fichiers Word parce que FanFiction supprime mes point-virgule, ce méchant D8 D'ailleurs, je vais corriger le chapitre précédent (j'ai pas de bêta moi o/ juste une meilleure amie pour m'engueuler) dès que je pourrais.

Au fait, si j'ai bien compris le système de jours, le 10 octobre, c'est le ... Luxord day ? :v Ou alors je fais totalement fausse route et je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule ? /va se pendre/

Bref (deuxième fois) : merci pour vos reviews ! (ça fait chaud au coeuuur *^*) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (je n'ai pas trop d'avis personnel pour ce que j'écris.)

**Zororonoa-kun : **Merci ! Comme tu le vois, tu n'auras pas à faire la danse de l'inspiration x) (enfin, pas cette fois). Et je ne parle pas de couples mais... Ca devrait vite devenir évident x) C'a n'est pas du yaoi de _mon _headcanon (parce que pour moi, Axel a un harem 8D), mais le genre qu'on retrouve beaucoup... (a) Et il me semble qu'on apprenait dans Birth by Sleep que Vexen était le père de Zexion. Je ne sais pas trop, mais en tout cas, on le reverra un peu plus tard dans la fic, donc _wait and see_ 3 Et merci, vraiment ! Ecrire avec les personnages secondaires, c'est ma spécialité 8D En tous cas, j'espère que ça te plaira (et que personne ne mourra avec ce chapitre ? /se pend/)

En tous cas, bah, _enjoy_, hin, comme d'habitude 3

(Au fait, je vais essayer de prendre un rythme de publication régulier ! Encouragez-moi ! /PORTE/)

Et, introduction d'un nouveau personnage principal ^^ Je ne l'ai pas dit, mais il risque d'y avoir des spoils sur KH3D, dans les dialogues, vu que j'en réutilise quelques-un :3 Je préviendrais, en tout cas.

x

x

x

Frémissement.

Il est tard. A peine il se réveille, à peine il sort de la voiture, que le sommeil le reprend et qu'il sombre à nouveau entre les bras du lion, qui, décidément, a de la force. Ienzo sourit un peu - le ciel s'est calmé. Juste pour quelques minutes, un peu comme s'il était dans l'œil du cyclone. _Le calme avant la tempête._ On le fait entrer, mais il oublie presque instantanément ce moment-là, ce passage, et le félin le donne à quelqu'un d'autre, dont il ne mémorise pas le visage. Peut-être qu'il avait des yeux dorés, lui aussi. Peut-être pas. Il se souvient qu'il n'a pas réussi à l'assimiler à autre chose qu'un _humain_, un de ces êtres étranges et inaccessibles dont il croit ne pas faire partie, dont il ne _veut pas _faire partie. On le dépose assez brusquement sur ce qui semble être un matelas, et on le recouvre d'une couverture. Il ne bouge pas, respire à peine celui qui l'a transporté marmonne quelque chose sur un ton agacé, et l'abandonne dans la grande salle. Le silence n'est pas complet. Il y a un bruit de respiration, une petite voix qui chuchote, quelque part, si petite, cette voix, si douce que Ienzo doute un instant qu'elle soit _réelle_, et, oui, elle l'est. Il s'apaise doucement, devinant dans la brume de son esprit que l'orage va revenir le tourmenter, et, une nouvelle fois, s'endort.

x

x

x

CRAC.

L'enfant ouvre un œil. Puis deux. Long silence. Bruit d'une porte qui grince. Peut-être que sa mère est enfin rentrée mais il n'y croit pas vraiment. Trop de désillusions. Trop de mensonges.

Une voix l'appelle, une voix à la fois mature et _gamine_, comme il se plaît à le dire. « Faire comme les grands » - c'est quelque chose d'essentiel dans son monde. Pour se battre contre tous ceux qui veulent le submerger. A quatre ans, Neku a enregistré la notion d'instinct de survie. Il le faut bien, quand on est entouré par des Faucheurs. Des Faucheurs, avec un grand F, de ceux qui représentent la mort, il veulent jouer avec lui, mais lui refuse. Il secoue doucement la tête, empêche une larme de perler, les démons dansent autour de lui, se moquent de lui, et _il _n'est nulle part. Jamais là quand il en a besoin. Enfin si, puisqu'il en a tout le temps besoin. Et c'est vrai que des fois, c'est lui qui le fuit aussi, _lui_ et sa voix de fille et pourtant si adulte qu'il lui envie, _lui _et sa figure d'ange, _lui _et ses yeux mauves qui lui rappellent qu'_il _n'est plus rien sans lui. Des fois, Neku voudrait le tuer, puisqu'au final, ils dépendent l'un de l'autre. Mais il n'en fait rien. Parce qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour être à ses côtés quand les Faucheurs viennent, et ça, c'est inacceptable. Alors il se convainct qu'ils ne font jamais que se rendre service. Il se le répète en boucle - _c'est à sens unique, tu es indépendant, toi, tu t'en fiches de lui_. Mais il ne s'en fiche pas de _lui_.

_Il _questionne à nouveau. Neku pourrait dire « crier », mais _il _ne crie _jamais_. Il se contente de murmurer son nom, un point d'interrogation à peine audible au bout de sa phrase, et il sait qu'il sera entendu, par une magie que ni l'un ni l'autre ne peuvent expliquer. Ils n'ont que quelques années derrière eux, après tout, et il arrive à Neku de se demander si ils en ont plus à vivre. Est-ce qu'il l'espère, au moins ? Aucune idée. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce que veut dire le mot _vivre_, en fait. « T'es pas normal. » « Et toi donc. » C'est ce qu'_il_ lui répond à chaque fois. Ils sont des anomalies, des erreurs dans un texte de loi, des fautes de frappe dans le codage d'un site mondialement connu et nommé _la société._ Dérivés : social. sociable. _A_social. C'est comme ça qu'elle le définit, sa mère, comme un « putain d'asocial pas capable de décoller de ce putain d'handicapé » et il se demande si elle a raison. S'il avait un père, il lui demanderait. Mais, au fond, il n'y a personne d'autre que _lui_. Alors il se lève, baisse un peu - juste un peu - le son de son walkman, et va _le _rejoindre. Il est dans la salle - la salle où ils n'ont pas le droit d'entrer - et il_ joue_ du piano. Et Neku s'interroge. Parce qu'_il_ n'a jamais touché, n'a jamais _vu_ l'instrument de sa vie, et pourtant, avec ses doigts si fins qu'on pourrait facilement les briser, il forme une _mélodie_. Un air triste, lascif, troublant, et qui lui donne envie de pleurer. Il voudrait le sommer d'arrêter. Il sent que si le son ne cesse pas, il va _le _frapper et même s'il ne se l'avoue pas, il n'en a pas la moindre envie. Heureusement, on sonne à la porte. Alors il descend et va ouvrir, _le _laissant derrière lui, assis sur le tabouret aux couleurs défraîchies. C'est un inconnu, un adulte avec un manteau noir et une carrure particulièrement impressionante. Il vient d'enlever sa capuche dehors, Neku se rend soudainement compte qu'il pleut. L'homme lui dit simplement « Viens. » Et il est prêt à le suivre, comme ça, insouciamment, juste pour échapper à sa vie et à sa mère, alors il sort et l'autre s'apprête à refermer la porte, mais :

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener sans moi. »

L'inconnu hausse les sourcils, Neku grince des dents, retenant un profond soupir de soulagement - _est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment été capable de _l_'oublier ?_ Il en doute. Celui qui veut « l'emmener » semble légèrement amusé, et questionne d'une voix douce (et un peu lasse, aussi, peut-être), « Et pourquoi donc ? »

_Il _prend son temps pour répondre, choisit soigneusement ses mots. Lève ses yeux mauves et sans âme vers l'autre, les plantant dans les siens - mais _comment _fait-il ?

« Parce que mon monde s'arrête avec lui. »

x

x

x

Il tremble. Encore. De tout ses membres.

L'orage est revenu, grondant, le menacant de l'emporter Ienzo en est persuadé, c'est contre lui qu'il est en colère, uniquement contre lui, et il se recroqueville au fond de son lit, terrifié, glacé par la peur, à croire qu'il est seul au monde. La fille qui murmurait tout à l'heure - c'était bien une fille - semble s'être endormie, et il pourrait tout aussi bien être seul au monde, lui qui a ouvert les yeux au premier éclair, au premier coup de tonnerre, le vent hurlant lui semblant être un appel, comme un cri furieux, _tu ne m'échapperas pas _- mais Ienzo y échappera. Il s'enfuira, parce qu'il ne se bat pas, lui, il se contente de courir, de courir de toutes ses forces, en espérant que son puirsuivant n'est pas aussi endurant que lui est rapide.

La pluie bat et rebat les fenêtre, comme essayant de faire casser le verre, qui, heureusement, est assez solide pour ne pas se laisser faire - c'est son seul rempart contre l'orage qui veut l'arracher à sa vie. Il n'ose même pas regarder ailleurs qu'à travers les carreaux, de peur de voir les ombres mouvantes au sol, une fraction de seconde, le temps d'un éclair, il sait qu'il pourrait tout détailler, mais il ne le veut pas. Ienzo ne ferme pas les yeux - et si le vent le prenait par surprise ?

Il entend la porte du grand dortoir où, malgré ce qu'il croit, il n'est pas seul, s'ouvrir, laisser passer deux enfants, et puis se refermer. L'un chuchote très fort, l'autre lui dit de baisser le son en rigolant, et Ienzo se met à trembler encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il font ? Il tente de se cacher, sous son drap fin, et il entend :

« Au fait, il paraît qu'ils ont ramené des nouveaux aujourd'hui. »

Celui qui a parlé est déjà très grand pour son âge - qu'il devine être le même que le sien. Il a une voix chaude et agressive, à la fois terrifiante et rassurante, qui lui rappelle celle du lion, tout en étant très différente. Il voudrait se dire _calme-toi, calme-toi, ça n'est qu'un orage _- et ça, il en a conscience, même si ça ne fait disparaître en rien son angoisse - mais Ienzo ne se parle jamais à lui-même. Il a besoin de ça pour rester un minimum sain d'esprit.

Le deuxième rétorque alors :

« Oui. Il y en a un, juste là. »

L'enfant perçoit plus qu'il ne voit l'autre le pointer du doigt, et il frémit, se raidit, s'immobilise - mais c'est peine perdue, il tremble comme une feuille, sans pouvoir se maîtriser. Il a froid - ça n'est pas le tissu fin du drap qui le recouvre qui va changer quelque chose.

« Il a l'air terrifié », fait remarquer le plus grand. « Chochotte. »

Ienzo grimace à peine. Il a l'habitude des insultes, et l'autre ne le connaît même pas, mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un mouvement, de dire quoi que ce soit, que :

« Ne dis pas ça, Axel ! » proteste son acolyte. « T'étais pareil. »

_Axel_. C'est un nom somme toute assez commun, mais ça ne l'aide pas à le visualiser non plus. Il arrive à voir les silhouette des deux nouveaux arrivants, qui sont sans doute là depuis longtemps le plus grand - Axel, donc - possède une sorte de crinière, comme celle d'un lion, et le deuxième est fondu dans l'ombre, de telle sorte qu'il ne peut pas en dire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est qu'il s'approche - il _s'approche_ ?! Ienzo frémit à nouveau, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, et un nouvel éclair illumine la pièce, une fraction de seconde, le temps qu'il aperçoive la blondeur de celui qui vient de parler, et son étrange coupe de cheveux. Ah.

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? Lui parler ? » ironise Axel. « Il va faire une crise cardiaque, regarde-le. »

Il n'apprécie pas la morgue qu'il sent dans sa voix, et pourtant, Ienzo n'est pas particulièrement combattif. Il fait mine de se relever un peu, abandonne - de toute façon, il retomberait aussitôt.

« Oui. » fait simplement l'autre d'un ton sans réplique, en s'approchant d'un peu plus près.

Alors l'enfant à la crinière soupire - il n'a aucun mal à l'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel -, et va s'installer sur un lit qui était vide auparavant, en marmonnant quelque chose comme « bien à toi, moi, maintenant, je dors » et un nouveau sarcasme « bonne nuit, _blondinet_ ».

Il y a comme un instant de vide, où l'on entend plus que la pluie et le vent, et Ienzo se terre au fond de son lit, en espérant vaguement que le « blondinet » va renoncer et aller frapper son compagnon, mais il n'en fait rien, il va jusqu'à s'asseoir sur son matelas, et l'enfant ne se rend pas compte qu'il le _regarde _sans rien faire, avant de s'allonger à côté de lui - comme si c'était naturel, _comme s'il en avait l'habitude !_ - et de murmurer - il sent presque son souffle chaud - :

« Je vais pas te manger... » Il se tait un moment, et Ienzo se détend un peu, soupire doucement, sans cesser toutefois de trembler - le vent est revenu le tourmenter. « Toi aussi, ils t'ont emmené ? »

Il hoche doucement la tête, sans rien dire, cachant ses yeux derrière ses mèches grises, bleutées - il n'a jamais réussi à en définir la teinte. Il sent la chaleur de l'autre réchauffer un peu les draps, et il commence à _chanter_. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Il chantonne doucement, sans mots, juste une mélodie qui lui vient comme ça, et alors que Ienzo sombre une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Morphée, se décrispant, apaisé par la mélopée, il croit entendre :

« Je m'appelle Demyx. Et toi ? »

x

x

x

YAAAAAH *_*

/fangirlise sur son propre chapitre/ Depuis le temps que je l'avais en tête cette scène ** Même si je suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à la retranscrire correctement... A vous de me dire :3

A la semaine prochaine (normalement) ! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour. :v

Bon, je publie, désolée des deux jours de retard... Je vous avouerai qu'il est deux heures du matin, que je suis crevée et pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre. Désolée. Merci pour vous reviews, aussi :3.

**Zororonoa-kun :** Oui, je sais, c'est pas très clair, mais ça devrait s'arranger au fur et à mesure... Enfin, normalement, le prochain chapitre sera plus long :3. Et moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Demyx. ^*^ Merci, en tous cas. :3

Bonne lecture, et désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre, j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup-là. ^^" Je le corrigerai demain, promis.

* * *

« ... Mon monde s'arrête avec lui. »

Lexaeus hausse un sourcil, déconcerté. Le gamin a dit ça avec un tel aplomb - et ses yeux mauves, comme voilés et pourtant étincelants, plantés dans les siens, comme le mettant au défi de l'abandonner seul ici, dans cette grande maison sordide dont il n'apprécie pas l'atmosphère.

Il ne connaît pas leur nom. Il n'est d'ailleurs même pas sûr que le directeur le sache. Les gens appelent pour signaler des « cas ». On les emmène, on les questionne, et tant pis pour ces choses futiles comme leur _nom_. On leur demande, juste histoire de donner un titre à leur dossier, et puis on étudie leur cas. Il y en a des très intéressants.

L'homme ne prend aucun plaisir à faire son travail. A vrai dire, il se débrouille pour vivre, comme n'importe qui, et il est particulièrement bien payé. Il ne peut donc pas s'estimer malheureux, n'est pas ? Et cela vaut le coup de voyager aux quatre coins du pays. Aucune qualité particulière n'est demandée pour cet emploi, mais Lexaeus a bien conscience que le fait qu'il soit muet comme une tombe n'est pas pour rien dans sa réussite à ce poste. Il n'aime pas vraiment fréquenter les gens, et, si ceux du _centre _(l'appellation ne convient pas, mais passons donc, nous y reviendrons forcément plus tard) le mettent mal à l'aise, il ne les voit presque pas, c'est donc un moindre mal.

Il a bien conscience qu'on râlera certainement s'il ramène ce môme-là en même temps que l'autre, et pourtant, quelque chose lui souffle que les séparer serait cent fois pire.

Lexaeus sort de sa réflexion, et se fige.

L'enfant qui le défiait s'est détourné de lui, pour se tourner vers l'autre. Ils se fixent - et lui, l'étranger, l'inconnu, ne trouve plus de mots pour définir ce qu'il voit. Sous ses yeux, ils _dialoguent_. Silencieusement. Le premier, celui avec le casque sur la tête, à des yeux bleu sombre, comme de l'eau trouble, et son regard mêle reproche, agressivité, colère et soulagement. Le deuxième esquisse une ombre de sourire, presque délibérément provocateur, indifférent. Lexaeus a la soudaine et furieuse impression que c'est un _combat_ qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

Un combat entre deux mioches d'à peine quatre ans.

« Très bien », il murmure de sa voix grave et rocailleuse, pour briser l'inconfortable silence qui s'est installé. « Viens, toi aussi. »

Il a quelques doutes. Peut-être vient-il de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie, peut-être vient-il de sauver la leur, mais il est en tout cas persuadé que la décision qu'il vient de prendre aura une incidence sur le destin.

Et pourtant, d'ordinaire, Lexaeus ne croît pas au destin.

L'adulte poussa un long soupir, agacé, se pinca l'arrête du nez pour se contraindre à rester calme (ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature) et marqua une pause pour jauger le gamin qu'il allait questionner.

Xigbar savait que c'était nécessaire. Il savait aussi que la plupart des enfants appelaient ça _l'interrogatoire_ - ce qui était particulièrement stupide. Il savait aussi que c'était une étape incontournable, puisqu'on ne leur fournissait pas d'informations au préalable.

Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'était _pourquoi diable_ il avait été choisi pour faire le « sale boulot ». Il détestait par-dessus tout devoir se coltiner des mômes terrorisés qui n'étaient même pas au courant de la raison de leur présence, et qui tremblaient comme des feuilles - ce que ça pouvait être _exaspérant_ !

En tout cas, celui qui se tenait devant lui avait l'air calme, ce qui était déjà un bon point. La moitié de son visage était masquée par une épaisse mèche de cheveux à la couleur indéfinissable, oscillant quelque part entre le gris et le bleu, et ses yeux était ardoises, bleutés peut-être. Tout chez ce gamin était nuancé. Même son attitude, d'ailleurs. S'il avait peur, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Cela lui plut.

« Bien », commenca Xigbar sans pouvoir ôter une morgue teintée d'amertume de sa voix. « Tu sais pourquoi t'es ici exactement ? »

A la plupart, il faisait peur, avec son cache-œil, sa cicatrice, son unique iris jaune, ses mèches grises et son sourire moqueur (et, souvent, il le faisait exprès), mais l'enfant devant lui resta imperturbable, froid, se contentant de hocher vaguement la tête en signe de dénégation.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« Bah écoute, c'est pas mon problème. De toute façon, tes _charmants petits camarades_ ne tarderont pas à t'expliquer, avec toutes sortes de mots effrayants et sordides, et tu nous prendra très vite pour des monstres. Notamment moi, d'ailleurs. Ils font courir toutes sortes de rumeurs, et je ne vais pas te dire qu'elles sont fausses, ça casserait le mythe... »

Le gosse le fixa quelques instants, sans réaction - sans même daigner lui accorder un peu plus d'attention. Il semblait plongé quelque part dans ses pensées. Alors Xigbar continua, sentant poindre un début d'agacement :

« Ton âge.

- Six ans. »

Sa voix était claire, glaciale, anormale pour cet âge qu'il venait d'énoncer. Il releva la tête et l'homme qui l'interroge obtint ce qu'il voulait. Ce que lui disaient ses yeux froids lui déplurent profondément. Indifférence. Hors du temps et de la réalité.

« T'aimes faire quoi ?

- Quel intérêt cette information a-t-elle pour vous ? »

Il en était persuadé, maintenant, ce gamin l'_exaspérait_. Pas comme ceux qui arrivaient et qui se mettaient à trembler, voir parfois même à pleurer - ceux-là le dégoûtaient plus qu'autre chose -, ni comme celui-ci qui l'avait directement provoqué, sa voix traînante pleine de sarcasme et de haine à peine sous-jacente. Non, ce mioche-là, même si le qualificatif de « mioche » ne lui convenait pas le moins du monde, l'irritait parce qu'il _s'en foutait_. Il lui avait répondu avec l'indifférence la plus totale, froidement. Xigbar venait tout simplement de se faire remballer.

Il eut un ricanement moqueur et glacial.

« T'occupes pas de ça, gamin. T'aimes faire quoi ?

- Lire. »

Sa réponse le prit par surprise. _Lire_. Ca n'était pas vraiment ce que les enfants de son âge aimaient faire, habituellement... Mais de toute façon, aucun d'eux n'était normal, dans cette _putain de maison de fous_. Même les adultes, d'ailleurs, quand il y réfléchissait.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

La question n'était pas une manifestation de sa colère. C'était juste le point final, et, même s'il savait déjà quelle allait être la réponse, il devait quand même le dire. Peu importait la façon dont il le faisait, et Xigbar était _toujours_ brusque.

« Je n'en sais rien. » rétorqua l'enfant d'une voix atone, dénuée de sentiment, de toute inflexion, quelle qu'elle soit.

« Très bien. Va-t... Non, attends une seconde. »

Il avait oublié quelque chose. Ca lui arrivait souvent, d'ailleurs... Le genre de chose futiles auxquelles il ne prêtait pas attention habituellement. Mais il fallait bien inscrire un titre sur le dossier.

« C'est quoi, ton nom ? »

Le mioche, qui s'était retourné, lui fit à nouveau face. Direct. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis lâcha de cette voix si impersonnelle et détestable :

« Zexion. »

Et, sans demander quoi que ce soit, il fit quelques pas vers la porte... S'arrêta.

« J'ai une question.

- Oui. »

Xigbar haussa un sourcil, curieux.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque, ici ? »

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Ouaip. Un peu humoristique vers la fin... Je m'attaque aux cents thèmes en Zemyx et j'ai écrit plein de truc particulièrement déprimants, fallait que je me soulage \o/. Et puis, égal à lui-même, hin.

Au fait, je suis tombée sous le charme de Xigbar. Enfin, sa personnalité, sa voix. Il n'est pas particulièrement beau, mais il a laclass, et surtout, c'est sa personnalité que j'adore.


	4. Chapter 4

Nyo les gens~

Je vous avouerai volontiers que... J'ai terriblement honte. J'aime pas ce chapitre. -'

Mais c'est un chapitre de transition, après on fait un bond dans le temps, et promis, y aura plus de personnages, et plus d'interactions possibles 8D !

**Zororonoa-kun : **Tu commences par moi ? Quel honneur *^* Oui, rejoignons ensemble de Demyx fanclub *^* Je l'aime. Et désolée, pas d'Axel dans ce chapitre. ;^; Dans le prochain, promis.

Les personnages du début de chapitre **ne sont absolument pas des OCs** ! Peut-être les reconnaîtrez-vous, peut-être pas, mais j'en doute :v En tout cas, ce chapitre est terriblement, terriblement court, je sais. C'est pour ça que je posterai certainement le prochain plus tôt. Désolééée TT *va se pendre*

* * *

« HEY, ATTENDEZ ! » hurla un marchand.

Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire et s'enfuirent à toute vitesse à travers les rues de la ville, zigzaguant entre les passants, en cognant certains parfois, qui se retournaient sur leur passage avec un air outré la plupart du temps, leur butin entre les mains et d'éclatants sourires aux lèvres.

Le vendeur volé ne fit même pas mine de les poursuivre. Ils étaient connus, ces deux-là - ou du moins, la bande dont il faisaient partie. Des gamins des rues qui n'avaient plus de chez eux et qu'ils vivaient comme ils pouvaient, sur le dos des autres. Il laissa à peine échapper un marmonnement furieux, et retourna à ses clients.

La nuit tombait, de toute façon.

x

x

x

x

« Dis.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera, plus tard ? »

La petite fille blonde, au visage et aux cheveux terreux, jeta un regard interrogateur à son camarade. C'était rare qu'il s'interroge ainsi, mais les étoiles inspiraient de drôles de réflexions, pas vrai ? Aussi prit-elle une inspiration et rétorqua :

« On s'barrera, et qui sait, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, je verrai plus ta sale face ! »

Sa voix était pleine de moquerie, d'un humour agressif et sauvage qui lui correspondait parfaitement, et son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es une idiote. »

Ils se turent tous les deux pendant quelques instants, allongés sur le toit d'un immeuble, à regarder le ciel, et la fillette sourit. C'était leur domaine, ici, leur domaine et celui des chats errant. Les toits, les autres, et la planque quand il pleuvait.

Mais il pleuvait si peu.

« 'Lène. C'est vrai que tu me laisseras ? »

Elle poussa un long soupir.

« De nous deux, c'est toi l'idiot, Lau. Bien sûr que non. » Elle s'interrompit un moment et, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop faible, ajouta : « De toute façon, tu m'es bien trop utile, acolyte. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et il rétorqua, un éclat malicieux dans son regard sombre :

« Je te crois, Arlène.

- Tu ferais mieux, Lauriam. »

x

x

x

x

Zexion.

C'était le nom qu'il avait donné à l'homme borgne.

Zexion.

C'était comme ça qu'on allait l'appeler, maintenant, pas vrai ?

Zexion.

C'était joli, quoi qu'un peu dur à prononcer, peut-être, mais c'était l'enfant - Demyx - qui lui avait donné. Il lui avait demandé son véritable nom, et il lui avait donné, quoi qu'avec un peu de réticences. Alors le blond avait souri, réfléchi quelques instants, et puis son visage s'était éclairé.

Ienzo avait été surpris, parce que ses traits s'étaient _vraiment _illuminés, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire encore plus large, et son regard avait brillé. Il avait des yeux étranges. Bleus, verts, peut-être les deux, peut-être une couleur de mer, mais il n'avait jamais vu la mer, et il préférait vérifier par lui-même avant d'assurer quoi que ce soit. Aussi, il avait opté, par défaut, pour le bleu, même si ça ne convenait absolument pas.

Et puis il lui avait dit « Zexion !

- Hm ?

- Tu t'appelleras Zexion. Ça te va ? »

Ienzo l'avait interrogé du regard, surpris. Pourquoi vouloir modifier son nom, au juste ?

« C'est un secret », avait répondu Demyx, une lueur rieuse dans ses iris indéfinissables. « Ils ne connaissent pas nos noms, alors on le garde pour nous, et ça nous fait un secret, ça nous... _lie._ »

Il n'en avait été que plus décontenancé. Si il n'avaient même pas la connaissance de leurs noms, pourquoi l'emmener ? Et d'ailleurs, où était-il ?

« Ils nous débarrassent », lui expliqua le blond, qui, visiblement, lisait les pensées. « Ici, on a tous un... problème. Ou alors, c'est nos parents qui veulent plus de nous. Ils s'en fichent, eux, ils nous étudient et ils relâchent ceux qui ont dix-huit ans. »

Dix-huit ans... C'était beaucoup. Allait-il rester ici pendant douze ans ?

Et surtout...

C'était quoi, son _problème ?_

x

x

x

x

Un interrogatoire.

C'était une drôle d'idée, se dit Neku face à l'homme au cache-œil. On aurait dit un pirate. Il s'appliqua à relever le menton, pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, et le défia de son regard sombre et impérieux. L'homme sourit, amusé (peut-être était-il habitué à ce genre de cas).

Il sentit une main presser la sienne, un unique message de celui qui ne l'avait pas lâché - il avait été impossible de les séparer pour les questionner à part. Ils étaient un tous, et s'ils avaient l'un, ils avaient l'autre -, « Ne le provoque pas ». Neku frémit, serra les dents, enfonça ses ongles dans la peau contre la sienne - « J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! » (Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'adoucir un peu son expression.)

Les dents blanches de l'adulte lui faisaient penser à celle d'un requin. Quand bien même il n'avait jamais vu un requin autre part que dans un vieux livre d'images.

« Vous saviez pourquoi vous êtes là, les mioches ? »

On lisait de la lassitude derrière le sarcasme dans ses yeux jaunes surnaturels.

« Parce que », répondit le deuxième enfant, d'une voix qui sembla le surprendre, « la mère de Neku s'était lassée de lui, et que je ne vais nulle part sans Neku.

- Tais-toi » siffla le concerné entre ses dents. Bien sûr, il le savait, qu'il était un poids mort pour sa génitrice, et que son _ami _n'aidait pas. Mais ça n'en était pas moins désagréable de l'entendre dire.

« Je vois », souffla le requin, moqueur. « Avant que j'oublie... Quel est ton nom, le blond ?

- Il ne le vous le di-

- Joshua. » le coupa le gamin d'un voix claire et sarcastique.

« Joshua », répéta l'adulte en écrivant le nom sur le rapport. « Et pourquoi ne vas-tu nulle part sans Neku, _Joshua _? »

Il haussa les épaules, ses iris mauves et voilés s'égarant dans le monde de ses rêves, et ce fut Neku qui rétorqua, abrupt :

« Parce que je suis ses yeux. »

* * *

A bientôt \o/

A vot' bon coeur, les gens ;_; Les reviews augmentent ma productivité !


	5. Chapter 5

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais quel est ce bordayl ?

Eh bien c'est Nuity, qui fut encouragée par ces deux reviews qui lui firent tellement chaud au coeur qu'elle retrouva l'inspiration et qu'elle décida que pour la peine et que comme elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, d'abord, elle ne s'endormait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas écrit et posté ce chapitre.

J'avais bien dit que je posterais plus tôt. Bon, d'accord, au départ, ça devait être mercredi, mais tout de même. *agonise*

**Zororonoa-kun :** Je t'avouerai qu'en fait... J'avais écrit mon commentaire de début de chapitre à l'avance, et qu'à la base, Marlu et Larxy -enfin, leurs humains- ne devaient pas s'appeler autrement que par leurs surnoms, et que, pour une obscure raison, j'avais eu peur qu'on les prenne pour des OC \o/ Et oui, bonne réponse, Joshua est aveugle. Je l'aime tellement que je l'ai privé de sa vue, ahaha. *se pend* En tous cas, tu m'as rassurée, merci :3

Et Shiro, comme j'ai la flemme de t'envoyer un MP : Merci de ta review, et Marlu et Larxy sont mes foutteurs de merde préférés 8D. *s'emplafonne*

On fait un saut de six ans dans le temps \o/ Et d'autres personnages font leur apparition.

Le début est écrit sur un ton assez léger, aussi x3 J'avais écrit tout plein d'Angst, ça m'est venu comme ça.

**Disclaimer : **Haha oui, je le remets maintenant. Ca n'est pas moi qui fait crever les personnages comme une grosse sadique... Une seconde, ça, je le fais aussi, ça vaut pas. Alors, KH ne m'appartient toujours pas, malheureusement ;;. N'empêche que je vais enlever Zexion et Demyx \o/. Promis, vous aurez des photos.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise x3.

* * *

Une flamme.

La petite chose dansait, vacillait, ondulait sous ses yeux fascinés. Un minuscule être de lumière et de chaleur, qui l'hypnotisait à un tel point qu'il se demandait si il n'allait tout simplement pas le goûter du bout des lèvres, cet esprit fragile et tremblotant qu'il protégeait de ces mains, qu'il avait fait naître et dont la vie dépendait. Malgré sa petite taille, elle était si belle, si envoûtante, si captivante qu'il aurait pu passer des heures à la contempler, quite à détruire ses pourtant jolis yeux verts pour l'amour d'une flamme dont la vie dépendant de son humeur. Et il se trouvait qu'il était d'humeur particulièrement joueuse...

Il aurait voulu voir le feu s'intensifier, se répandre, provoquer un incendie pour être au milieu et le contempler, avec ce sentiment de toute-puissance et d'invulnérabilité que lui donnait ce simple briquet, ce simple petit instrument qui faisait jaillir une étincelle. Tout démarrait toujours d'une étincelle. Même la vie d'un être.

Fasciné, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il avança l'être de lumière vers la rangée de livres soigneusement alignés. Oh, oui, voir le théâtre de la destruction, sentir l'odeur de la cendre et de la peur des autres, tout voir s'enflammer et se consumer, tandis qu'il serait là, à observer, encore et encore... Il allait le faire. Il allait faire en sorte que tout s'embra-

« Dis, Axel... Je voudrais pas te couper dans ton délire, mais tu vas mettre le feu à la bibliothèque, là.

- Hm, oui, et alors ?

- Et alors moi, voir le chaos dans cet endroit me gênerait pas vraiment, mais je connais quelqu'un, là, qui, d'après son expression, risquerait de te faire souffrir si ses livres préférés partaient en cendres. »

Axel s'immobilisa, ferma le briquet, l'air gêné, et se retourna. En effet, un garçon qu'il connaissait plutôt bien le fixait, ses yeux habituellement froids et inexpressifs remplis d'une promesse de meurtre lent et douloureux. Oui, Demyx avait raison. Définitivement, il valait mieux éviter.

Il poussa un long soupir de martyr et rangea son arme dans sa poche, après un regard insistant de Zexion (car c'était lui - comment ça, vous l'aviez deviné ?), qui visiblement, ne le laisserait plus approcher de son sanctuaire avant un bon moment. Oups.

« Désolé », marmonna le rouquin en se grattant la nuque, embarrassé. « Je me suis encore fait avoir. »

« Ecoute, Axel », fit le garçon aux cheveux ardoise (dirons-nous, à défaut d'un meilleur qualificatif, car au final, sa chevelure, en plus d'être agencée en une structure complexe, était un mélange étrange de bleu, de gris et de reflets métalliques), « Je pense que depuis le temps, on sait tous que tu es un pyromane fini, et qu'essayer de te séparer de ton briquet, ça serait comme priver Demyx de sa guitare - ou d'une bonne baignade. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de faire attention, tout de même... »

La personne citée ci-dessus étouffa un rire qui aurait paru malvenu. C'était rare que Zexion parle autant, mais il touchait la plupart du temps juste et bien. Confisquer sa guitare à Demyx, c'était prendre le risque qu'il se transforme au choix soit en furie, soit en loque inanimée. Et pour cause, qu'il le savait, parce que l'expérience avait déjà été faite - et ils en avaient tous pâti.

« Toutefois », termina le bibliophile, un éclat de malice dans ses yeux bleu, « Si tu veux vraiment provoquer un incendie, je suis sûr que voir la salle de torture s'embraser mettrait Xigbar dans un état particulièrement intéressant. »

Ils rirent (enfin, Axel et le musicien rirent, et Zexion sourit). La « salle de torture » était le nouveau nom qu'ils avaient trouvé pour désigner le bureau du borgne, qui, en l'espace de six ans, n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, et prenant toujours autant de plaisir à effrayer les quelques enfants qui arrivaient récemment.

« L'idée est à retenir », souffla Axel, sourire au lèvres et regard étincelant. « Faudra y penser... Mais chuuut, hein, c'est un secret. »

x

x

x

x

« Hey, les mioches ! » lancèrent deux personnages en promenant des yeux supérieur sur les enfants qui étaient dans la cour, assis sur la haie.

Neku releva la tête, surpris et intrigué - qui s'invitait ici ?

« Qui est-ce ? » murmura Joshua, qui, visiblement, s'était fait la même réflexion que lui.

« Je ne sais pas » fit le garçon aux cheveux rebelles, en oubliant même de rembarrer son compagnon. « Il y a une fille blonde et un garçon avec des drôles de cheveux. Rouges, qui tirent sur le rose. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil - quoique, une seconde, peut-on vraiment parler de blond ? Ses cheveux étaient si ternes qu'ils en étaient plus cendrés, au final... Mais bref, ne nous attardons pas sur des détails futiles et sans importance.

« Vous savez quoi ? On est des rois ! » lança la fille avec arrogance, « Et vous êtes nos sujets !

- Nan mais ça va bien ?! Et puis quoi encore ? » rétorqua avec morgue un enfant aux mèches noires et désordonnées, défiant ceux qui les surplombaient de ses yeux de chat.

Elle laissa échapper un ricanement, mais ce fut son acolyte qui lui répondit

« Chut ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, t'as pas l'âge !

- Ch'uis suffisament vieux pour te dire d'aller crever ! » cracha néanmoins le brun avec une rage non dissimulée.

Il était prêt à bondir (et à se ramasser, parce que le mur était tout de même très haut, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, et qu'une voix douce se fit à peine entendre.

« Vanitas... Calme-toi. » murmura la fillette blonde qui se tenait derrière lui. « Tu rentres dans leur jeu. »

Le dénommé Vanitas serra les dents avec fureur, mais se tut.

« Neku », appela Joshua, le forçant à détourner les yeux, « Est-ce que c'est elle ? »

L'interpellé fut parcouru d'un long frémissement. _Elle ?_ Il ne voulait quand même pas dire que...

« Nan », lâcha-t-il, glacial. « J't'ai déjà dit que tu la verrais plus jamais. T'as _que_ moi. »

Il avait _besoin _qu'il soit dépendant de lui. Il avait besoin de se sentir utile, de sentir qu'il était la seule chose à laquelle cet être aveugle -mais dont les yeux étaient si troublants- pouvait se raccrocher. Il avait besoin d'être son seul refuge.

« Ah », dit-il simplement, une drôle d'intonation dans sa voix, qu'il ressemblait presque à de la tristesse. « J'aurais juré la reconnaître, pourtant... »

Neku ne s'étonna qu'à peine qu'il croit un mensonge si grossier. Il n'était pas crédule, d'ordinaire - mais c'était lui, après tout.

« Je suis désolé, Josh » chuchota-t-il, le visage fermé, dénué d'expression.

x

x

x

x

Dessin.

Il y avait un trop plein d'information dans la tête de Namine qui devait absolument être évacué, elle qui se souvenait toujours de tout, du moindre détail, de la plus petite information qu'elle obtenait. Elle voyait, elle enregistrait, et elle n'oubliait jamais. Toute sa vie, elle vivrait avec tout ce qu'elle accumulait, au fil des ans.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle ne lisait plus.

Elle gribouillait des choses incompréhensibles, des formes étranges et floues qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais vues, et son calepin était couvert de silhouettes et de phrases. Il y avait, sur ce carnet, des tas de dessins qui évoquaient quelque chose à Vanitas, mais il n'étaient jamais assez précis pour qu'il puisse en tirer autre chose qu'une profonde frustration.

Namine retenait ce qu'on lui disait, quoi que ce fut.

A cinq ans, sa mère l'avait traitée de dégénérée. Elle avait hoché la tête, le regard vide, ses yeux bleus ternes et sans vie, et la phrase s'était gravée dans sa mémoire. Profondément. Elle se souvenait de tout. Des yeux furieux de sa génitrice, de la façon dont elle lui avait craché au visage, de son air à la fois désespéré et rageur. Elle avait attendu une réaction, Namine le savait - mais elle n'en avait pas moins été totalement incapable de la lui fournir. Elle avait juste fait demi-tour, sans expression, sans larmes.

Namine n'avait pas grand-chose, si ce n'étaient Vanitas, qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir calmer quand il piquait une crise, et la fille rousse qui lui rendait visite souvent. Parfois, elle rêvait d'elle.

La fille rousse était très jolie, et elle lui souriait. Elle lui parlait, aussi. Elle lui disait que cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui existait et que c'était bien normal. Qu'il fallait qu'elle profite de son existence, même quand elle avait envie de mourir. Qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup et qu'elle veillait sur son sommeil.

A partir du moment ou la fille rousse apparut, Namine ne fit plus jamais le moindre cauchemar.

* * *

Même réclame qu'à la fin du chapitre précédent 8D

Si c'était nul, ce sont les critiques qui permettent de s'améliorer, je ne peux pas tout faire toute seule ! *porte*

A la semaine prochaine x3.


End file.
